


my heart aches for you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/M, Pining, Pining Sickness, Vaginal Sex, alpha!kasius, omega!sinara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Exiled and separated from her alpha, Sinara starts to think there might be something to those notions of dying of a broken heart.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	my heart aches for you

The sheets are stuck to her skin with sweat, the cool air of the room doing nothing to dampen how feverish she feels. She’s face down on her bed, naked, one hand between her legs to hold the toy in place and idly rocking against it.

She’s too exhausted to do anything else. Nothing would bring her the relief she needs anyway. She craves more than just getting fucked until she can think straight again.

She’s gotten good at dealing with the demands of her body through the years. Annoying and inconvenient as they are, her heats haven’t reduced her to a helpless mess in a long time.

She even started quite enjoying them once she’d found Kasius. It had never felt like their were just slaves to their most basic biological urges when they’d been together, no matter how frantic the fucking had been, how desperately they’d needed it. It still had meant something, even if Sinara had denied that even to herself for the longest time.

She liked his company, she liked that he let her take charge, even when most alphas would have laughed in her face. She liked everything about him. She’d managed to admit it was love, eventually.

It would have been easier not to. It would be so much easier if all she was dealing with was her heat and an overwhelming need for cock. Her toys could take her through the worst of that and her self-restraint could take her through the rest.

She presses her fingers to the juncture of her neck and shoulder and whimpers. The mark has healed nicely but it feels almost infected now, hotter still than the rest of her skin, pulsing under her touch, aching, aching for the man who put it there, the way every fibre of her being is aching for him.

They’d refrained from Kasius claiming her for so long, wanting to avoid scandal, wanting to avoid his father deciding enough was enough and separating them, wanting to keep each other safe. The claiming bite could not be taken back; in their case, it could only cause trouble to bind themselves together so formally.

They knew what they felt and that was enough.

Until there was that battle that they never thought they’d survive and they had wanted to die without hiding any longer, wanted to die belonging to one another in a way no one could deny.

Sinara still remembers the blinding, all consuming pleasure of Kasius’ teeth at her throat and his cock in her pussy and his fingers in her hair, hand gently cradling the back of her head.

The memory only makes her feel worse now.

Her mate isn’t here to take away the ache, the loneliness, the frantic beating of her heart that hurts just as much as the tension in her every muscle.

You can die from heartbreak, they say.

Sinara had never believed in that. When she had been sent to a different exile and seen Kasius board his own ship with such sad eyes, she had at least understood the expression.

Now she’s sure she’s dying. Nothing but Kasius can make her feel better. She’s stopped eating two days ago. She doesn’t even feel hungry.

All she feels is want and all she wants is Kasius.

She prays it’s just a myth that your mate dies when you do. She can’t bear the thought of Kasius dying. She doesn’t mind her own death at this point, not if this is the rest of her life: Without Kasius.

If she could at least fall asleep to get some reprieve from this… But she is much too keyed up to even pretend sleep is a possibility. All the can do is bury her face in her pillow and sob.

It barely registers when the door opens. She only just manages to lift her head enough to look at the person standing there.

She blinks at him, waiting for what she thinks she’s seeing to fade to what she is really seeing because her eyes, her mind must be playing tricks on her.

It can’t be Kasius.

The bloodied dirk drops from his hand.

“Sinara,”he says, and then he’s at her side, helps her roll onto her back, is hovering over her, his eyes worried and wanting and clouded by a sheen of tears. His hand shakes as he presses it over her heart.“I felt you fade.”

The frantic, painful beating eases into something more manageable.

She slowly lifts her hands to cup his face.“Am I dreaming you?”

She would be fine with that. It eases her pain. But he feels so very real.

“I’m here,”he whispers, smoothing her hair out of her face.“I’m here.”

She strokes down his throat and to his chest, starting to work open the buttons of his shirt.

“How?”she asks.

It doesn’t really matter, all that matters is that he is here. She is curious anyway. She forgot how it felt to be curious. She forgot how anything felt, anything but need and aching.

“I abandoned my post,”Kasius says, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the mark on her throat, one hand stroking her skin, leaving a pleasant tingle in the wake of his touch.“Father won’t be pleased with that. He won’t be pleased with me killing my way through to you.” He trails soft kisses up to her mouth.“They stood between us. Such fools.”

“He’s never pleased with us anyway,”Sinara says and pushes his shirt off his shoulders. His skin against her palms makes her whimper; it’s like waking up from a nightmare.“We’ll have to flee, somewhere.”

“Yes.” He eases the toy out of her aching pussy and replaces it with his fingers. They feel so much better.“We have a little time first.”

“I missed you,”she says and kisses him properly.

He moans against her mouth; he’s missed her just as badly, she knows. She deepens the kiss further as her fingers work open his belt. It’s been awhile since her hands stopped shaking; they’re steady now.

His cock is hot and heavy and hard in her hand, her pussy twitching around his fingers in anticipation of finally feeling properly whole again.

She mewls a protest when his fingers slide out of her but he’s only doing it to guide his cock into her and she’s trembling and moaning and so, so overwhelmed there’s tears streaming down her face. They’re good tears. Happy tears.

Kasius kisses them away, moving inside of her slowly, tenderly, the way she needs it. It’s not just some dream. Not even her own subconscious could make her feel like she’s precious, the way Kasius does.

He helps her wrap her legs around him so he can properly settle in the cradle of her legs, his cock sinking deeper into her. She’s still too out of it to do much more than rock her hips in time with his thrusts, stroking every inch of him she can reach, moaning his name over and over and over, like it’s the only word she knows. It’s certainly the only one that matters.

He’s fondling her breasts and kissing her neck, lavishing special attention on the mark. Sinara comes with a keening sound when his tongue starts tracing the imprint of his teeth.

The mark seems even more sensitive to the touch now that it’s Kasius who’s touching it. Her mate. Her everything.

She tugs on his hair, pulls him to face her and kisses him, catching his lower lip between her teeth before smiling up at him, one hand caressing his cheek.

She could keep going like this forever but they don’t have that time.

“Harder,”she says, part demand, part request.

Kasius is all too happy to oblige, grasping her hips and slamming into her, setting a punishing pace, his groans of pleasure only hightening her own.

Sinara kneads her tits and teases her nipples, pushing herself over the edge again even faster than Kasius’ perfect cock alone could. She can feel the rush of hot seed inside of her but Kasius doesn’t falter in his rhythm, though his hold on her hips tightens.

There’s a lot of built-up pressure and Sinara won’t be able to properly function until Kasius fucks it out of her. There’s nothing quite like coming on her mate’s cock to make her better.

One orgasm fades into the next into the next into the next, and then his teeth are at her throat, digging in gently, not enough to break the skin, to ruin the already perfect mark, but enough to remind her of that wonderful, exquisite pain of him marking her as his own, and the pleasure is blinding.

He sinks down on top of her and they lie that way for a few moments, relishing in the closeness, and then Sinara gently pushes Kasius off.

“We better get going,”she says.

Kasius nods, pressing a kiss to her lips before getting up and dressed. Sinara follows suit.

He offers her the dirk he fought his way to her with, a small smile playing around his lips.

She takes it with a grin.

She’s the fighter out of them, really. He can relax now that they’re together again. Just like she can.


End file.
